1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knives and sheaths for knives and other sheath-carried tools. In particular, the present invention relates to sheaths with mechanisms for retaining knives.
2. Discussion of Background
Knife and sheath combinations are well known. The sheath provides a pocket or cavity for the knife blade plus a loop for attaching the sheath to a belt, leaving the handle generally exposed for gripping and is thus a safe and convenient way to carry a knife. Several sheaths are known with mechanisms to secure a knife in the sheath. See for example the knife and sheath combinations described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,554. See also Salandre's U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,863 which features a spring clip for locking the knife in the sheath by engaging the hand guard; or Hanses's U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,681 which has a ramp that the knife handle rides over in order to insert it into a sheath and which then locks the knife in place. McQueary (U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,516) provides a spring with a latch element that seats in a recess in the handle of the knife. Davidson, Jr. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,527,710 and -711) provides a spring that engages the knife guard. See also Wigington (U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,434), Gibson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,057) and Housinger (U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,574).
There is always a trade-off in the design of a mechanism for locking a knife in a sheath. Too often the more secure the knife is in the sheath, the more difficult it is to remove the knife for use. Furthermore, locking mechanisms can often be complicated and involve a number of parts that must be assembled in the manufacture of the knife and sheath. On the other hand, a knife that is not secured in its sheath may be lost or cause injury. Therefore, some provision needs to be made to retain the knife in the sheath.
There is a need for a knife and sheath system that is simple to manufacture and use, that retains the knife in the sheath but readily releases it.